


Lots of time to spend with you

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: This Could Be Heaven [4]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: A family Sunday morning.





	Lots of time to spend with you

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the title : Sunday Morning, Spanky & Our Gang

 

Sunday mornings. Days off when none of us have a mission. It doesn’t happen a lot, but when it does, the noisy Tower becomes the quietest place on Earth. I love them, especially when Bucky is here and not on a mission, what doesn’t happen much those last times.  
  
I’m still sleepy when I feel two strong arms wrapping my waist and lips kissing the shell of my ear.  
  
“Doll, are you awake ?”  
  
“No”, I answer, with a tired little voice.  
  
“Yes you are, I know you”, Bucky says, gluing his body to mine, and I can feel his morning boner against my butt.  
  
“What do ya want Barnes ?”  
  
“I think you know. And I think that with the way your body’s moving, you want it too”, he responds, a sly grin on his lips.  
  
And he’s right, my ass is grinding against his bulge. I whisper a small, ‘go on’, and he hooks his fingers on the band of my pajamas’ pants, before sliding it down my legs with my panties and his boxers in almost the same movement. He starts to position himself, my back still to his chest, his metal arm around my waist, keeping me in place, my right arm hooked behind his head, my hand in his hair and at the moment he’s ready to push in, a little voice makes us stop.  
  
“Daddy !!! Daddy !!! Mommy !!! Mommy !!!”  
  
“Your son’s awake, that mean no sex for you soldier”, I playfully tell him, turning my head to meet his bright blue eyes.  
  
“Can’t he wait that we finished it ?”  
  
“You know we’ll not have time to.”  
  
“Please, just fifteen minutes, he can wait for fifteen minutes ?”  
  
“Daddy !!! James hungry !!!”  
  
“Okay, okay, I’m going”, Bucky sighs, pulling up his boxers. “But you’ll have to make up to me tonight”, he adds, leaning to kiss my lips before going out of our bedroom to reach our son’s one.  
  
“Count on me.”  
  
I pull my pajamas up my thighs and stretch my muscles.  
  
“Daddy !!! Daddy !!!”, I hear James saying probably when Bucky passes his door.  
  
“Hey pal”, Bucky answers him, “did you sleep well ?”  
  
I hear James babbling an incomprehensible amount of words and Bucky chuckles at this. He’s barely eighteen months and except for a few words he manages to properly say, the rest is still a babble. He now walks towards the whole Tower, well walk like more runs sometimes, James is a real bundle of energy, looking everywhere, even where he’s not allowed like in Tony’s labs, once, we even found him in the gym, he managed to take the elevator and as someone called the lift downstairs and didn’t see him pass the doors and ran towards the mats. Everyone in the Tower loves him when I would have thought that he would annoy the mighty heroes living here.  
  
After a few minutes, I hear the stove being turned on and the sound of the whisk in a bowl. I raise from the bed and take a look down at my belly, trying to push away a very sad memory. I feel better now, but I still think of it sometimes. I start to walk my way to the kitchen, where I find my son sitting in his highchair, chocolate all around his little pink mouth and my husband in front of a stove, his back to me, cooking pancakes. I peck James’ cheek and then goes to Bucky, wrap my arms around his middle and put down a kiss on his shoulder.  
  
“Look who’s here baby !”, he says, partially turning away, passing his left arm around me to pull me to him, grinning at James.  
  
“Mommy !!! Mommy !!!”, he happily shouts, clapping his hands full of the chocolate his father gave him.  
  
“Take a seat sweetheart, breakfast is coming.”  
  
I take the stool next to James, looking at him eating greedily the pancakes Bucky put in his plate. I look outside by the window at the shy sun shining on New York.  
  
“So what are we doing today ?”, I ask Bucky, referring to our Sunday usual program when he’s here. “Where are we going ?”  
  
“Well, even if it’s fall, it’s sunny and it’s not that cold, I was thinking that we could go to Coney Island. We can go to the Wonder Wheel, go to the aquarium, walk on the beach and maybe have a picnic there. What do you think ?”, he asks, putting a plate with pancakes in front of me, another one in front of the stool he’s gonna sit on, before preparing two mugs of hot cocoa, as he always does on our Sunday mornings.  
  
“That sound good for me. What do you think James, are you ready to discover a place that your dad used to go when he was a kid ?”  
  
James simply clap his hands, giggling softy, his laugh reasoning in the kitchen. Each day I see my son’s progress in learning and I still marvel at it. James discovering the Tower, James discovering music, images, animals, other human beings…  
  
After that copious breakfast, I scoop my tiny boy in my arms, looking at his face and hair full of chocolate, his piercing blue eyes, his father’s eyes, looking through me.  
  
“Let’s give you a bath, and then we will go.”  
  
I pick James up from his chair and go to the bathroom while Bucky is cleaning the dishes. James quietly lets me wash his hair and his little body, giggling when I dry his soft mop of brown hair. I dress him with a little pair of black jeans and a cute little light blue checked shirt. Barely a few seconds later, his father appears dressed the same way, drying his long hair with a towel.  
  
“Did you do it on purpose ?”, he asks, seeing our little boy sitting on the couch in front of some cartoons he likes.  
  
“Would you believe me if I say no ?”  
  
“I don’t think so”, he smiles at me.  
  
“I’m gonna take a shower and then, we can leave.”  
  
Something like fifteen minutes later, I go out of the bathroom, wearing a black and grey dress, with a pair of black tights. Bucky is sitting in the couch, James on his lap, and they both are glued to the TV screen airing Paw Patrol, a cartoon that James likes. From time to time, he points it and shouts 'dog, dog’ and sometimes, I wonder if my baby doesn’t feel alone, only surrounded by adults and that maybe, he needs company, a puppy or maybe a kitten.  
  
“You’re ready to go, doll ?”, Bucky asks me, looking up from the TV.  
  
“Yep, we can leave whenever you want.”  
  
“So let's put our shoes and coats and let’s go”, he smiles at me, lifting James from his legs and standing up.  
  
No sooner said than done, we were outside of the quiet Tower, on our way to the nearest subway station, James in his stroller, his Winter Soldier bear in his arms, looking around him still amazed by the world around him. In the subway, Bucky and I sit hand in hand, James in front of us in his buggy, babbling to his precious and favorite bear.  
  
When we finally reach Coney Island, the weather is still beautiful and the temperatures are as good as in summer. James looks around him again, pointing and screaming at what he sees, making us laugh.  
  
We join the line to the aquarium, waiting for our turn to buy tickets, sorta relieved that no one recognize us and that maybe, we can have a quiet family Sunday, just the three of us. After a little time in his stroller, James starts to growl, wanting to walk, Bucky puts him on the floor, while I’m still pushing the stroller, watching my son trying to pull his father to one of the aquarium, running on his tinny chubby legs. He puts both his hands on the glass, and raises his little head to watch above him the blue water and the lights inside of it, illuminating the different fishes in the tank. I take my phone out of my pocket and take a picture of Bucky, crouching next to James, showing him the animals.  
  
“Look baby, that’s a fish, you see, and there is another one, oh and there, there’s a turtle. You see.”  
  
James’ eyes are wide open, looking at all the colorful fishes, and animals that he didn’t know until today.  
  
“Fish, fish !!”, he says, happily showing what he just learned, and clapping like each time he learns something new.  
  
We continue our walk, James walking hand in hand with Bucky or with me, one of us taking pictures of our perfect day away from all the stress the SHIELD or The Avengers are, we are just a family, a happy random family on that day, seeing the shows, the lives from different places, James falling in love with otters and penguins, at whom he shouted 'birds’. Before we leave, we pass by the shop, James looks at everything, and we buy him an adorable t-shirt with a baby penguin printed on and a soft otter plush toy.  
  
“Mama, James hungry”, he says, very serious, turning his little face to me.  
  
“We’re going to eat little man, don’t you worry”, his father answers him.  
  
We reach the outside of the aquarium, walking towards the food’s cabins, choosing food from different ones, buying some fresh drinks, and then, we go to the beach, unfold a blanket and the three of us settle on it, looking at the sea and eating the delicious food we bought. If this is happiness, I want it forever.


End file.
